tyrantunleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog
The Developers' Patch Notes can be found here, starting from 5/7/2014. Bug Fixes and Performance Improvements are also included in most patches, but are not listed unless they are specific. 5 New Side Bosses 12/23/2014 Daily PVP Achievements 11/26/2014 * Introduced Daily PVP Achievements * Removed ability to gain Artifacts PVP Phase 2 Update 11/21/2014 * All players get +5 Max Stamina, +25 Inventory, and +100 SP cap. * Elite Pack Added to store. Mixed Epic Fusions Added 11/18/2014 * Added Dune Runner, Altrone, Revenant, Parasitoid, and Hodane New Mutants and Commanders Added 10/29/2014 * Added Albatross Mutant, Protomech Mutant, Miasma Mutant, Excelsitus Mutant, and Serapherus Mutant * Added Daedalus, Lord Silus, Malort, Kylen, and Arkadios * Added Ascendant and Ezamit Version 1.38 10/29/2014 * Added Combat Status Effect display * Show cards available in certain store packs. Mixed Fusions Added 10/21/2014 * Added The Tenacious, Shock Disruptor, Flesh Butcher, The Adversary, and Blink Providence. WMT Pack Available 10/7/2014 * Pack available to Kongregate WMT players, in varying sizes depending on in-game achievements and WB purchased. Mixed Fusions Added 9/23/2014 * Added Guardian Gamut, Revolt Ranger, The Indoctrinated, Fatal Salient, and Smite Forger. Version 1.37.1 9/19/2014 * Improved Card Filters * New Guild chat font Jotun Raid 9/12/2014 * Introduction of the Valor skill on enemy cards. * Raids reduced to three days, level timer expanded to eight hours, boss health and personal point requirements lowered. Dimensional Terror Week 1 and Version 1.36 9/4/2014 * Breach Box * Introduction of the Overload skill on obtainable cards. * Added ability to test Battle against guild members' decks. * Fixed bug that canceled Battles if the button was clicked too fast. Legendary Fusions Added 8/27/2014 * Added Cadmus, Jagged Grater, Foul Recluse, Fenflame, Aasi and their upgrades. Version 1.35 8/20/2014 * Support for Raids and future Skills. * Added Guild Activity Indicator. * Added more options for Guild Minimum. Version 1.34 8/4/2014 * Preparation for upcoming events. Rise of the Imperials War 8/1/2014 * Guild Leaders and Officers can now swap Fortresses during the prep phase. Version 1.33 7/25/2014 * Added lock button to Web and iOS versions. Version 1.32.6 for Android 7/16/2014 * Added lock button to Upgrade screen to prevent accidental salvaging. Typhon's Downfall War 7/4/2014 * Siege Fortresses no longer deploy against other Siege Fortresses. * Losses now deal only 1 damage to Fortresses. Version 1.32 7/2/2014 * Preparation for Brawls and upcoming Events. * Player names are now colored blue in guild chat. * The collections page is now sortable. Version 1.31 6/23/2014 * Preparation for Brawls and upcoming Events. * Sorted Guild members list - Leader first, then Officers, then other members. Standard Set Expansion 6/20/2014 * Added Blackrock, Demon of Embers, Sinew Feeder, Lurker Beast, and Falcion to the Standard set and Reinforce. * Xeno Mothership added to Reinforce. Inventory Cap Increase 6/17/2014 * All players get +20 inventory slots, bringing the base amount to 100. * Two additional card slot upgrades are available for in the store. * Two additional card slot upgrades are available for in the store. Web Version Release 6/10/2014 * Available Here Version 1.29 6/5/2014 * New Event Content Infested Worldship Week 3 5/30/2014 * Tier Boxes removed * Two new bosses, GDR Rebooted and the super hard Razogoth Mutant. Version 1.28 5/29/2014 * Salvage All Commons button added when more than 5 commons are in your inventory * New Event Content Web Beta Update 5/23/2014 * Salvage All Commons button added * Converted many UI elements from mobile interface conventions to web conventions (ex. removing drag scrolling) * Fixed Keyboard Input * Reduced Window Size Web Version Beta Launch 5/20/2014 Infested Worldship Week 1 5/15/2014 * Introduction of Corrosive Skill * Tiered Event Box added. Version 1.27 for Android 5/14/2014 Version 1.27 for iOS 5/13/2014 * Preparation for New Events! * Special Surprise! Worldship Shattered War 5/9/2014 * Only Officers and Leaders can now spend Repair Kits. More Fusions Added 5/7/2014 * Added Alloy Ram, Tumbler, Insanior, Withersnap, Sonar Sentry, Tremor Wyrm, Samurai, and their doubles. More Fusions Added 4/29/2014 * Added Assailant, Judgment, Necrogeddon, Constrictor and Precursor and their quads. Worldship Invasion Week 2 4/24/2014 * Kongregate to Victory Quest added. Version 1.25 for Android 4/18/2014 Version 1.25 for iOS 4/16/2014 * Worldship Invasion content Apocalypse War 4/11/2014 * Repair Kits are now in a pool anyone in a guild can use * Variable points per win in war Arctis Missions 4/10/2014 * Added Missions 95-106 in Arctis. * New Quest for completing Mission 106 that awards a Salvage Stockpile Version 1.24 for iOS 4/9/2014 Version 1.24 for Android 4/2/2014 * Daily Box timer visible on Deck screen * New full-screen card inspector * Changed how damage and healing numbers look in combat This change went into effect on both platforms: * All days on the Daily Chance are now replaced with Rare or better cards from the Standard set. Version 1.23 for iOS 4/1/2014 Version 1.23 for Android 3/26/2014 * Guild Officers have been added * Guild War enhancements * Map backgrounds now visible on more screens Divine Awakening 3/21/2014 * Introduction of Inhibit Skill Version 1.22 3/20/2014 *Fortress Improvements *Guild War Optimizations *Store Changes Red Maw Invasion 3/14/2014 * Fortresses Added Version 1.21 3/10/2014 * Guild Fortresses Phobos Rising Week 3 3/6/2014 * GP for Fortresses is now available from Quests Version 1.20 3/5/2014 * Guild Fortresses Phobos Rising Week 2 2/27/2014 * Three new side bosses, Excelsitus Emerged, Jotun Revitalized, Halcyon Enraged Phobos Rising 2/20/2014 *Cyberius Recharged side boss Valentine's Day Massacre War 2/14/2014 *Free refills are available as drops from missions during the war *Matchmaking improvements prevent rematches within 8 hours or matches against guilds more than 20% of your score away Version 1.19 2/13/2014 * Includes new cards and skills for upcoming Mission Events * Includes several improvements for upcoming Guild Wars Version 1.16 - Valentine's Day Massacre Event 2/6/2014 * New Guild Member profile box * Improvements for the next Guild War event Exodus War 1/31/2014 * Battleground Effects introduced * Matchmaking improvements prevent rematches within 4 hours or matches against guilds more than 50% of your score away * UI Improvements allow players to inspect guild members' decks and war points Android Push Notifications 1/24/2013 * Android now has push notifications when artifacts are stolen Splinter War 1/10/2014 Version 1.15 - Heart of the Enclave Event 1/9/2014 * Also includes Gore Typhon Enraged side boss * Introduction of Jam skill New Fusions 1/6/2014 * 14 powerful new Fusion cards, all drawn from the basic set, have been added to the Upgrade tab. * Re-ordered fusions to better accommodate finding the ones you need right away and will be adding filters in the future. Version 1.14 12/30/2013 * 5 new Battle ranks up to 125k BR * 5 new tier 3 Commanders available from Promotion Rise of the Ancients Week 3 12/23/2013 * First Progenitor cards released Rise of the Ancients Week 1 12/11/2013 * First Quad Fusions released Version 1.13 12/6/2013 * Guild Wars coming soon! * Improved iPhone readability Version 1.11 11/22/2013 * Unfinished battles will now resume on restart * Guild chat can now scroll * Guilds can now search for new recruits by names * Several various bug fixes Guild Search Update 11/18/2013 * Search function added in Recruiting tab of Guilds Version 1.10 11/8/2013 *Guilds released on iOS *First Upgrade Fusions released Guilds on Android 11/6/2013 * Guilds released on Android Version 1.9 - Tartarus Unleashed Event 10/16/2013 Version 1.8 10/7/2013 * Commanders can now be unlocked in the Battle Tab with the Promote button. Fusing to obtain Commanders has been removed. * Some high level epic and legendary commanders now have the Enhance skill. Enhance will push your troops to new heights by improving their skills. * You can now swipe to scroll through your Battle opponents and in the Store. Version 1.7 9/18/2013 * Two new maps that take you into Tartarus. * 24 challenging new missions. * Check out your card collection, past and present, with the Card Wall. * Updated Battle interface. Version 1.6 9/9/2013 * Patch includes several minor tweaks and bug fixes. Version 1.5 8/27/2013 * Performance and usability improvements on iPods and iPhones. * Improved UI with larger buttons and a more clear storefront. * Added a Profile Box on the Deck page. * Added a ? button next to the Reinforcement button to show possible reinforcement cards from Artifacts. * Matchmaking improvements to help give you a better selection of opponents. * Added an account link popup to help prevent accidentally moving to another account. Global Release 8/7/2013 * Tyrant Unleashed available worldwide. Version 1.3 7/29/2013 * Totally revamped Commander design! Gather Artifacts to unlock new Commanders and reinforce them with Faction-specific cards! * New iPhone support. * Delve into the history of Tyrant with the Codex! Version 1.2 7/11/2013 * New Skills Version 1.1 7/1/2013 * More Missions * Card Fusions added Version 1.0 6/16/2013 * First Release